<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire's Cloak by EzmEmily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857969">Vampire's Cloak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily'>EzmEmily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And He Loves You, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drac's cloak was sexy, Dracula is your boyfriend, Dracula's Cloak, F/M, Fluff, Lovely, Lovey-Dovey, dressing up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Dracula's cloak in the Johnathan Harker Foundation Archives and decide to reunite it with it's owner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampire's Cloak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are we done for tonight Zo" I asked my employer and friend </p>
<p>Zoe Hellsing smiled that all knowing smile at me before turning back to her work on the laptop, with that smile still on her lips </p>
<p>"No, I'm gonna be pulling a all nigher it seems" she said as she typed up her research notes </p>
<p>"Oh ok, Do you want me to send off the other research notes and brew some coffee" I said disappointment in my voice </p>
<p>"I said I will be here all night" Zoe said turning back to me "Go on, go home to your man" she said going back to her work once more</p>
<p>"Thanks" I beamed "See you tomorrow" I said grabbing my bag and jacket, practically skipping to the door of the lab </p>
<p>"Don't forget your package" Zoe called out </p>
<p>I stopped dead in my track hearing that, oh God was I gonna get in trouble now for poking around in storage, and taking a certain item<br/>for a certain someone as a present </p>
<p>"How did you?" I asked the Doctor </p>
<p>"Well I saw you modeling it in here earlier, using the glass of the cabinets as a makeshift mirror </p>
<p>"I umm...I err"</p>
<p>"It's fine, take it. It was just collecting dust in that room and he might be happy to see it. Almost nostalgic" </p>
<p>"Thanks Zo, you are the best" </p>
<p>Zoe smiled "better go before he gets bored, and we both know what he's like when he gets bored"</p>
<p>"Bye" I said as I grabbed the carefully wrapped item that was hidden behind a shelving unit before speed walking out the door to my car</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>*I'm home, Zoe let me go early. So Count Dracula, you have me all to yourself this evening* </p>
<p>I clicked the send button and placed the phone on my desk, sitting on the bed waiting for a reply</p>
<p>I picked up the package and unwrapped it with great care so I re-wrap it. I gave it on big shake to dislodge and dust that I might have missed</p>
<p>Jesus this thing was like a blanket. I bet this would cover my entire bed. I felt so luxurious, fine woven cloth on the outside and on the inside<br/>plush, soft fabric. Maybe velvet, it felt wonderful under my fingers, so warm. But wow was it huge. I suppose that was the way it was made,<br/>to keep out the cold </p>
<p>There was still no reply</p>
<p>I got up and walked over to my full length mirror in my room. I could not resist putting it on again, it made me feel elegant and taller. I imagine<br/>when he put it on it would make him seem to tower over me more, this thing definitely added height. The collar was also huge, and it felt quite <br/>heavy on my shoulders, so warm, so very, very warm. I was so tempted to wrap myself up like burrito and take a nap in it </p>
<p>I twisted and turned, admiring the reflection staring back at me. I spun around and around, the way the fabric swirled around me, it was a magical effect, made me feel like I <br/>was a princess, Witch was weird to think. But it made me feel so beautiful. I wonder if he felt this good when he wore it back in the day </p>
<p>It may have been in storage for god knows how long, a hundred years plus. but it look brand new and smelt pretty good to despite being stored away for a <br/>long time, plus also being at the bottom of the ocean to boot </p>
<p>"Well, well, don't you look lovely" </p>
<p>I shrieked and looked at my windows. To see Dracula holding onto my open window frame from the outside</p>
<p>"Jeez babe, you almost gave me a heart attack, can't you use the door like a normal person, or text me back to let me know your here" </p>
<p>"Now where's the fun in that" he smirked "Are you going to invite me in" </p>
<p>I let a sigh "Come in" but I could not help but smile at him. I was happy to see him. It had been a while due to work. I have missed him </p>
<p>Dracula leapt though the window with the agility of a cat and strolled up to me. God he was so tall, he smiled down at me looking to the item in question wrapped around me<br/>running his clawed fingers along the length of the fabric. I wondered if this would make him look even taller </p>
<p>"Now, where did you get that. Is it really?" </p>
<p>"Oh I was simply being curious and I stumbled across it and yes it is the very same one according to the tags on it. I thought you might like it back. I was going to surprise you"</p>
<p>Dracula took my shoulders in his hands and spun me around </p>
<p>"Never thought I'd see this again" he said unhooking the chain and whipping it off me like a bullfighter and on to his shoulders. Oh my. I was right. He looked even taller</p>
<p>Gosh. He looked so dashing and handsome, so freaking handsome "Steal it from the Foundation did you, you naughty little thing" </p>
<p>"Not steal dearest, I merely borrowed it. Zoe caught me parading in it, but she let it slide when she caught me trying to leave with it. In a not so subtle way" </p>
<p>I reached up and rubbed his shoulders and chest "You look so sexy" I purred "Weird how some items of clothing can add sex appeal. Now you've put it on, I just wanna rip it off"</p>
<p>Dracula suddenly grabbed me, making me wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist </p>
<p>"Now you know how I feel when you wear those short, little, flora, summer dresses" he growled into my neck "Sometimes I just want to grab you in front of those people at the <br/>Foundation, hold you against the wall and tear them off, with those knee high black boots you love to tease me with, wrapped around me" </p>
<p>I groaned at the thought of his words, he could tear my clothes off like wet paper in front of everyone and I would let him, the things he made me feel, not only desire but he <br/>made me feel like a Venus, the most beautiful creature in his presence   </p>
<p>"But no one see's this delightful body but me" he said walking over to the bed, laying me gently down. Looming over me like a dark shadow, the item. The long lost cloak spread out over us and most of my bed </p>
<p>"That and you know I'd make you pay for a whole new wardrobe. Mr Moneybags" </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>"Mmm I think I love this thing" I said wrapping some of the cloak around me as well as snuggling more in Dracula's chest "So warm" </p>
<p>Dracula tightened his grip around me bringing me even closer, anymore closer I think we would merge "You are the only warmth I've felt in 500 years"</p>
<p>"I swear you say the most romantic things after we've made love" I said running my fingers though the thick, dark hair on his chest "Meeting me has made you sappy" </p>
<p>Dracula growled "I am not sappy as you put it my love"</p>
<p>"Yes you are. It's not a bad thing Drac. Don't think of it as I've tamed you. I just made you a better person, but you also chose to be the better man. You are a man in love. People change for the ones they love" </p>
<p>"I almost forgot what it feels like. To be loved. To be in love" </p>
<p>I rolled onto his chest looking into his warm brown eyes </p>
<p>"Me to. Not that I'm not loved, I have my family and my friends love. I just thought I could go without the other kind of love for the rest of my life. Since the first person I choose to love in that way betrayed me. But then I met you. Funny really. A vampire brought it out of me" </p>
<p>"And a human mortal girl, brought it out of me" </p>
<p>Dracula pulled the cloak tighter around our naked forms </p>
<p>"I love you Drac" I muttered sleepily</p>
<p>"I love you too. My beloved"  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>